Poisoned Apples
by Yuffie Leonhart 26
Summary: Summary: One Halloween when Roxas, Namine, and Yuffie go trick or treating an old lady gives the two girls poisoned apples. And it’s up to Roxas and Leon to bring them back to life. Squiffe and RoxasXNamine. Oneshot.


**Summary: One Halloween when Roxas, Namine, and Yuffie go trick-or-treating an old lady gives the two girls poisoned apples. And it's up to Roxas and Leon to bring them back to life. Squiffe and RoxasXNamine. One-shot. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The brilliant people of Square-Enix and Disney do. **

"Trick or Treat," said a group of kids dressed as moogles in front of Merlin's house.

"Here you go," said Aerith handing the kids their candy.

"Thank you lady," said the kids as they walked out.

"I'm ready!" said Yuffie coming down the stairs dressed as Snow White.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?' asked Cloud.

"Of course not!' said Yuffie, "I'm not going to miss a night of free candy!"

"But it's your turn to stay home and pass out the candy this year," said Aerith.

"But I though that you two were doing that!" said Yuffie.

"No," said Aerith, 'I already told you that Cloud and I are going out tonight."

"Fine," said Yuffie, "Squall will take over for me."

"Hey Squally!" said Yuffie walking towards him.

'What?" asked Leon who was busily cleaning his gunblade.

"Would you stay here and pass out candy while I go candy hunting?" asked Yuffie.

"No."

"Please, Please, Pleeeeease!!!" begged a pouting Yuffie. "I promise to hand out candy next year!"

"Fine, whatever," said Leon, "Just bring me more elixirs when you get back."

"Yay, Yay, Yay!!!" exclaimed a Yuffie jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much!!!" she said hugging Leon.

"Well hurry up!" said Leon turning around and walking to the other room.

"You know you say that every year," said Cloud, "I don't see why you like her."

"Well I don't," exclaimed Leon.

"Why not? You'll make the perfect couple," said Cloud sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Leon.

"Well at least she likes you too," said Cloud.

"Go away,' said Leon.

"Ok! I'm going out now! Happy Halloween to everyone!" said Yuffie walking out of the door.

"Make good choices Yuffie!" yelled Aerith from the back of the other room.

"You do complete each other," said Cloud, "She's always so happy, and you're always so..."

"GO AWAY!" yelled Leon.

"Cloud come on let's go!" yelled Aerith ready to go.

"I'm coming!' said Cloud.

"Bye Leon," said Aerith walking out the door.

"Have fun being all alone," said Cloud as he followed Aerith out the door.

"Cloud!" yelled Aerith when they were out the door.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"That wasn't really nice!"

"Well he isn't the nicest person either," Said Cloud.

"But still, you need to learn how to mind your own business," said Aerith.

"Yes dear," said Cloud.

"Well let's go," said Aerith, "But you're apologizing when we get back."

"How mad can she get?" muttered Cloud as they walked towards the restaurant.

-At the town-

"Hiya Namine and Roxas!" said Yuffie skipping towards the couple.

"Hey Yuffie,' said Namine dressed as a princess.

"Hey Snow White" said Roxas dressed as a prince.

"Awww. How cute!" said Yuffie.

"Too bad Leon isn't here to be your Prince Charming," said Namine.

"Yeah," sighed Yuffie getting into one of her dreamy periods.

"Oh what are we doing just standing here?" asked Roxas, "Let's go!"

'I'll race you guys to the first house!" said Yuffie.

-30 seconds later-

"Trick or Treat!' said Yuffie at the door of Cid's house.

"Whad'ya guys want!" yelled Cid at his doorway.

"Well it's Halloween! Duh!" said Yuffie.

"Oh yeah," said Cid, "Well here ya go." Said Cid handing the three of them used pencils.

"That's it?" asked Roxas.

'Hey I forgot ok?" said Cid.

"Now scat!" said Cid, "I'm working on a new gummi ship."

-5 hours later-

"Let's go to that spooky house over there," said Roxas.

"Yeah!" said Yuffie.

"Oh are you sure it's safe?" asked Namine nervously.

"With me around it is!" said Roxas taking Namine's hand as they walked towards the house.

"No fair," mumbled Yuffie as she walked behind them towards the house,"

"Trick or treat," said the three of them when they finally reached the house.

"It looks like nobody's home," said Namine when no one answered the door.

"Want some apples?" asked a scary looking hunchback lady wearing a black torn up dress.

"Ah!' they screamed.

"Apples?" asked the lady again.

"No thanks," said Roxas.

"Sorry I only eat caramel ones," said Yuffie.

"Me too," said Namine.

"Oh I have those," said the lady opening her hand which contained two caramel apples.

"Happy Halloween!" said the lady walking away.

"Let's eat ours at the same time," said Yuffie, "At the count of three…One...Two...Three."

And when they both took their bites, they suddenly fainted.

"Nooooooo!" yelled Roxas when they hit the ground. "Help! Help!" yelled Roxas running through the street desperate for help.

"What now?" asked Cid from his house.

"Some witch poisoned Yuffie and Namine!" yelled Roxas.

"Where are they?' asked Cid.

"Here they are," said Roxas when the two of them finally got there.

"They're both really cold," said Cid, "Let's bring them to the hospital. Quickly!"

"Cid! Roxas! What's wrong." yelled Tifa when she saw the two of them running frantically.

'Tifa get Leon and tell him that Yuffie is in the hospital," said Cid.

-Merlin's house-

"Leon!' yelled Tifa.

"What?" asked Leon waking up from his nap.

"Yuffie's in the hospital," said Tifa.

"What!" yelled Leon.

-10 minutes later-

"Yuffie!' yelled Leon running into her room. 'What happened?" he asked Cid.

"An old lady gave them poisoned apples."

"Leon," said Tifa crying, "They're both dead."

-Namine's room-

"Namine," said Roxas sitting next to her bed, "I know I don't have a heart but I still love you. I lived because you did. I'll miss you. Goodbye Namine." he said as he stood up to kiss her.

"Hello," said Namine.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Roxas.

-Yuffie's room-

"I'll go check on them downstairs with Cid," said Tifa.

"Yuffie," said Leon to the sleeping Yuffie, "I'm sorry about all of those times when I was mean to you. I used to think that you were just this annoying ninja whose job was to annoy me every day. I'm sorry for all the times I told you to go away. Now That you're gone I'll do anything to get you back. Sorry it took me so long to notice that you're the one who kept me happy and living all these years. I also notice that I love you. I wish that I was able to tell you that," he said as he stood up to kiss her.

"I'm back," said Yuffie waking up.

"Yuffie!" said Leon happily, "I'm sorry that your'e Halloween was ruined."

"Squall," said Yuffie, "This is the best day of my life."

-The next day-

"I'm so glad that we're all still here!' said Namine.

"I told you!" Cloud told Leon when he saw them together.

"Cloud!" said Aerith.

"Sorry," said Cloud.

"An apple will make you fell better said the same old lady holding the basket towards Aerith.

"Oh I love apples!" said Aerith who was starting to pick one from the basket.

"Aerith nooooo!' said Yuffie

The End.

**Sorry I'm not the best at romance stories but I did it for Halloween! I'm a week late though. Whoops. Leave a review please! **


End file.
